


Rain came pouring down (I could finally breathe)

by heartsocold



Series: Christmas Gift Fics 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: “Dance with me,” Arthur murmurs, his voice almost getting lost in the wind. He reaches out his hand and Merlin can’t say no – can’t find it in him to complain, even as the icy water seeps into his skin. “You make me happy. Always.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Christmas Gift Fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069541
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Rain came pouring down (I could finally breathe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joggerwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerwriting/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for always being so supportive of everything I do and for being an absolute sweetheart <3

Everything’s a complete mess and Arthur’s downright miserable, to say the least.

Agravaine seems to have an issue with every single decision he’s made as king, claiming it makes him look weak. His council members all seem to have a different opinion as to what he should do. Morgana’s been unusually quiet which makes him think there’s something coming and he’s not sure if he’s ready for her war.

As a matter of fact, would he ever be ready to watch his sister in her eyes and see an enemy of Camelot? He’s already lost his father, would he be able to end her life if that’s what it came down to?

Merlin prides himself on knowing to cheer his king up but none of his usual tactics has yielded results. Arthur’s been morose and Merlin knows he’s hurting but he doesn’t know how to stop it. He doesn’t know how to fix it. He doesn’t have the answers that Arthur needs.

In a desperate attempt to get the light to return to Arthur’s eyes, Merlin decides to schedule a hunt. Killing things has always made Arthur happy, even if just for a few hours.

“Come on, you lazy sod. We’ve got plans for the day,” Merlin calls out loudly as he pulls out Arthur’s hunting gear, hearing Arthur groan from where he’s hiding under a pile of blankets.

“What plans? I thought I had meetings today,” Arthur grouches, pushing back the fabrics covering him to pout at Merlin.

Merlin rests the hunting gear on the table, grabbing the tray of breakfast and dumping in unceremoniously on Arthur’s lap.

“I’ve cleared your schedule for the day. We’re going hunting to get your mind of things so hurry and eat up,” He orders, ignoring Arthur’s raised eyebrow as he makes his way over to the closet to pick out a tunic.

“Who’s we?” Arthur calls, shoving a piece of bread and cheese in his mouth.

“Just us.”

Arthur narrows his eyes and says warningly, “Merlin.”

“Okay so when I said I cleared your schedule, I meant we’re going to sneak out of the castle for the day. Can’t exactly sneak around with a party of knights, can we?”

Arthur blinks at him. “But what about the meetings? I’m pretty sure I need to be there for those.”

“Right well, I enlisted some help, you see. Leon’s agreed to sit in on your behalf and I managed to convince Gaius to tell the council that you’ve taken ill with a highly contagious disease and you aren’t to be disturbed until you’re feeling better. So, if you’re done stalling, I’ve two horses waiting for us as soon as you’re ready.”

“You convinced Gaius to lie so that I can shirk my duties?” Arthur paraphrases, voice dubious.

“Yes, well, I’m going to be cleaning his leech tank until I die so I think we should get going, yes? Make it worthwhile.”

“I-yes, let’s go,” Arthur agrees, pushing away the empty tray and allowing Merlin to ready him.

-

It was working. As they rode further away from the citadel, the tension seemed to seep out of Arthur and he let himself relax, his forever stormy eyes clearing as they shined the bright blue that Merlin loved.

Only, the further they rode, the darker the clouds above them grew and now it was pouring rain. 

“Maybe we should go back. We won’t be able to get any hunting done in this weather,” Arthur says, brows furrowed as he peers at the rain falling from the cave where they’re currently seeking shelter.

“What? No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to-to relax and be happy!” Merlin grumbles, pissed at the rain for ruining his plans.

“Come here,” Arthur reaches out his hand to pull Merlin closer to his chest. He kisses his cheek. “Thank you for doing this. I know I’ve not been good company recently but I appreciate it, truly.”

“You’re never good company,” Merlin informs seriously but his lip twitches, giving way to a smirk.

Arthur rolls his eyes fondly at him but doesn’t say anything. Merlin presses himself closer to him, pushing his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck as they both watch the relentless downpour.

“I guess it’s not going to clear up anytime soon then?” Merlin sighs sadly, his lips tugging into a frown. “So much for having fun.”

“Oh come on, we can still have fun,” Arthur disagrees, one had reaching up to ruffle Merlin’s hair.

“I’m not having sex with you in here. It’s all muddy and gross,” Merlin scrunches up his nose, looking at the small cave in distaste.

Arthur shoves him away. “Get your head out of the gutter, country boy. I wasn’t talking about sex.”

“Well then what were you talking about?”

Arthur grins, stepping backwards towards the mouth of the cave, hands stretched wide open.

“Absolutely not,” Merlin orders when he realizes Arthur means to go out into the rain. “It’s absolutely freezing! You’ll catch your death!”

“Haven’t you ever played in the rain,  _ Mer _ lin? It’s good fun, I promise,” Arthur calls over the pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the ground as he steps into the liquid.

He grins widely, laughing gleefully as he gestures for Merlin to join him. “Come on, you big girl! Or are you afraid to get your hair wet?”

Merlin rolls his eyes but makes no move to join him, instead quite content to stand and watch as Arthur jumps around in mud puddles like a child. He hasn’t seen him this happy in a long time and he’s missed it.

Arthur catches his eye and something on his face must give him away because his grin fades into a smaller smile, soft and content. They both stare at each other as it continues to storm around them, Merlin tracking the rivulets of water that run down Arthur’s face.

“What is it?” Arthur asks eventually and Merlin shakes his head, shrugging.

“I just like seeing you like this. Happy.”

“Dance with me,” Arthur murmurs, his voice almost getting lost in the wind. He reaches out his hand and Merlin can’t say no – can’t find it in him to complain, even as the icy water seeps into his skin. “You make me happy. Always.”

He wraps his arms around Arthur’s waist tightly and Arthur holds him impossibly close. He rests his chin on Merlin’s shoulder and Merlin presses his cheek to Arthur’s shoulder, lips pressing ghost kisses to his neck as they sway silently to some unheard beat.

Everything’s still a complete mess and Arthur knows he’ll have to go back to his duties as a king eventually but as of right now, he isn’t miserable. As he stands in the rain, Merlin in his arms as they dance together, he’s the furthest thing from miserable. As a matter of fact – he’s pretty fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was short, I didn't have as much time to write as I would've liked.


End file.
